


insomnia and strawberries | acotar x reader

by cocobae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobae/pseuds/cocobae
Summary: [Various! ACOTAR x Reader] Oneshots, Headcanons, and Scenarios for all of your favorite A Court of Thorns and Roses Characters.
Relationships: Amren (ACoTaR)/You, Azriel (ACoTaR)/Reader, Cassian (ACoTaR)/You, Elain Archeron/You, Feyre Archeron/You, Morrigan (ACoTaR)/You, Nesta Archeron/You, Others/You, Rhysand (ACoTaR)/You
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS OPEN!!

Request Page: 

Rules: 

1). I won't write for Tamlin. 

2). Please be specific in your request (Character, prompt, etc.)

3). Aside from Tamlin, I will write for any ACoTaR character, and will to the best of my

ability make it as inclusive as possible unless specifications are made in a request. 

Feel free to request anything (smut included).


	2. Star-Crossed [Azriel x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azriel confesses to you, but you have your reservations. 

**Star-Crossed**

* * *

_**@NaomiSS**_ **Requested** : You can write about Azriel discovering that a powerful witch is your mate, please ... can have a little obscenity ❤❤❤

Hope this is okay for you? I made it more suggestive than obscene because it was getting a little long, but I hope you still enjoy. 

**Warning(s):** Suggestive(?), and brief mentions of trauma.

 **Summary:** Azriel confesses to you, but you have your reservations.

* * *

 **"THE STARS ARE** beautiful tonight," You hum, staring up at the night sky, eyes tracing the constellations you recognized and pointing out the ones you didn't to your companion. A rumbling reverberated through his chest, and you looked up from where your head rested upon it to meet the hazel eyes of the Illyrian you called your lover. 

"What's so funny?" You ask, prodding his side with a finger. Azriel huffed, rolling his eyes and batting your hand away. "We're in the Night Court. The stars are always beautiful," He replied, earning a snort from you. 

"Can I not appreciate the sky?" You teased, rolling over so that half of your body was on top of his, and propping your head on a fist. Azriel chuckled, lightly flicking your nose. A soft smile tugged at his lips, a rare sight on the notoriously stoic shadow singer. 

"You can, but I can think of something more beautiful to appreciate," He murmured, reaching up to stroke your cheek. Snorting at his cliche remark, you roll your eyes, causing the shadow singer to grin. Taking a moment to appreciate the sight, and that you were one of the few lucky enough to see it, your eyes traced the soft planes of his face. At first glance, Azriel's face appeared quite harsh, as he was often half-submerged in the writhing shadows he controlled, but at night, when there was no light but the stars and the moon, he looked soft. Meeting his gaze, you took note of the variation of color. His eyes were mostly brown now, with a ring of brighter green around the pupil, nothing out of the ordinary, however, there were small flecks of gold, brightened by the unusual softness in them as they meet your own eyes. 

You subconsciously moved a few of his dark strands of hair out of the way so you could continue to study them. A cough pulled you from your thoughts, and only then did you realize just how close you had gotten, your face only a few inches from his. 

Clearing your throat, you made to move away, noticing the slight pink that had risen to Azriel's cheeks, however, an arm wrapping around your waist stopped you. "Azriel-" You started but stopped when a scarred fingers rose to shush you. "I have something I want to say. I've known for a while, but I haven't dared to say it before now." His words caused your heart to stop. He couldn't. Not now, not ever- "Y/N, I haven't known you for long, but you make me feel safe -- appreciated -- you make me feel something that I never thought I'd feel again after Mor," He explained, and you were sure that these were the most words you'd heard escape the male in ages. 

"I feel the same way, but-" He cut you off again. "I know, but you need to let me say it out loud. At least once," He breathed, sitting up and pulling you along with him. His "I-" He stuttered, some of his earlier confidence slipping along with eye contact, however, his hand was still interwoven with yours. He was serious then, he was going to do it. 

Azriel had always been self-conscious about his hands. They represented his lowest point in life, and even once you'd gotten together, you had had to constantly reassure him that you thought they were beautiful. You truly believed that they were, and when he woke at night, phantom pain pricking his fingers, you'd plant a kiss on his palm and pepper kisses on his fingers. He never said it out loud, but she knew he was grateful, and now he felt confident enough to take her hand into his own of his own volition. 

Dismissing the memories flitting through your mind, you could feel your throat tighten. You loved Azriel, but you couldn't say it out loud, and neither could he. Then it would be real, and he would be in danger. "I lo-" "You can't!" You snapped, closing your eyes and pulling your hand away. You regretted it as soon as your hand slipped from his, and when you opened your eyes you were met with hurt hazel orbs. The hurt wasn't there for long, replaced by cool indifference. He looked like he wanted to say something, and you wish he had. You wish he had yelled at you, screaming at you, but he wouldn't be Azriel if he did. 

"You don't feel the same way," It wasn't a question, and by the time you had gathered your bearings, Azriel was already making his way to the staircase that leads back into the townhouse. Snapping out of your trance, you grabbed Azriel's wrist, stopping him from leaving. If you had been anyone else, your sure he would have thrown you off, but he obeyed. You weren't able to hold his gaze, so you looked at his feet instead. "Azriel. I feel the same way -- but we can't be together -- not if I say what you want me to," You attempted to explain, fumbling for the words to explain the situation. "Why," He whispered, causing your head to lift. "What?" You asked. Azriel shook his head. "Why can't you? I love you and if you feel the same way then why..." He trailed off, the slight breeze the Sidra produced ruffling his hair. His wings which were normally tightly tucked were slightly spread, and you felt the urge to embrace him at that moment, but you knew it wouldn't be well received. 

"Az, it doesn't have anything to do with you," You assure him, reaching up to stroke his cheek, but he caught your wrist before your skin brushed his. "Then why," He asked, and while his face was devoid of emotion, his eyes were frantically searching yours. After you didn't answer he began to pull away again, but this time he began to pace rather than try to leave. The depreciating he was muttering to himself broke your heart, but you found yourself unable to move. 

"What was I thinking. I don't deserve you," He hissed under his breath. You cringed at his words, and the urge to console him increased but it wasn't until he uttered these next words did you spring into action. "I didn't deserve Mor, and I don't deserve you. I don't even deserve to be happy-" Your hand collided with his cheek, causing his head to jerk sideways. He was shocked at first, but anger replaced it before too long but you spoke up before he could reprimand you. 

"Don't ever think that way, Azriel. You deserve to be happy, and your not the reason I can't be with you. I can't be with you because I have a mate," You explained, grabbing his hands. Azriel didn't say anything at first, and you began to grow nervous as you were unable to gauge his reaction. Searching his eyes for even a flicker of emotion, you found nothing. Sighing, you moved to leave this time, losing hope that your relationship was salvageable. "Do you love them?" He suddenly asked, causing you to stop in your tracks. You kept your back to him, but you shook your head all the same. 

"No, I don't love him," Your words seemed to tear Azriel from whatever stupor he was in, as he was in front of you in seconds, cradling your face in his hands. 

"Then why? Has he threatened you? Hurt you-" You could sense Azriel's building anger, and so you did the only thing you could think of to get him to shut up. Pulling him into a kiss, you stroked his cheek with a thumb. The kiss was soft, but there was a sense of urgency behind it, and you knew if you didn't pull away soon, you wouldn't be able to stop. Stepping back, you flicked his nose, as soft smile playing on your face. "He hasn't threatened me, and I can protect myself. I'm worried about you, what he'd do to you. He's a very powerful sorcerer, and-" "I don't give a shit," Azriel snarled, pulling you into a kiss. You weren't sure how to react but you eventually began to kiss back. After what felt like a few seconds later Azriel pulled away, a string of saliva breaking in the process. He was beautiful, not that he wasn't always, but he was even more so with disheveled hair and a blush staining his cheeks.

"Tell me you don't love me and I'll stop," He murmured into your ear, and you knew he was telling the truth. Azriel maybe the spymaster, but you couldn't recall a time that he had lied to you. He would stop if you asked -- if you said you didn't love him -- but did you want him to? Every part of your being craved the shadow singer, you did love him, and you wanted him, badly. You could feel your core heat at the thought of him, touching you in that way. 

You met his gaze, his hazel eyes boring into your own, searching for any sign of hesitation. He seemed so vulnerable now, his mighty wings slightly unfurled behind him, and soft look in his eyes. Only for you, you reminded yourself, and that was all it took. Damn the consequences. 

"I love you, Azriel," You said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. His eyes began watering slightly, causing you to chuckle. Leaning in, you carefully kissed away his tears, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Azriel buried his face into the crook of your neck, allowing you to run your fingers through his hair. He spoke up a few minutes later, but his words were muffled by your shirt. 

"What was that?" You ask, gently gripping his shoulders and forcing him to remove his head. from your shoulder. "Say it again." You knew what he meant but felt the urge to tease him. "Say what again?" You giggle, causing Azriel to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean," He said, crossing his arms over his chest in a childish manner. Snorting, you shook your head. "I'm not a daemati, my love," You remind him. Azriel began to blush, muttering something under his breath and giving you a half-hearted glare. "I can go get Rhys if you need," You offer, jerking your thumb towards the door. Azriel shook his head. "Say that you love me." You smiled, giving the male a chaste before responding. "I love you, Bat-Boy," You told him. A small smile spread across Azriel's face, but it soon contorted into something more akin to a smirk. 

"Good, now we can continue," He purred, pulling you to his chest. Flushing at the innuendo, you chuckle nervously, you had a feeling that you would pay for teasing him, and you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. "What do you have in mind?" You hummed, causing Azriel's grin to become wolfish. "You'll see." Yep, your in for one hell of a ride. 


	3. Jealous [Azriel x Fem! Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dash of jealousy and pent up emotions results in a confession.

**Jealousy**

* * *

**Pairing:** Azriel x Reader

 ** _@NaomiSS_ Requested:** You can write about Azriel jealous of the reader, please❤❤❤

Hope you enjoy it!

 **Warnings:** Drinking, Suggestive, and Mild Cursing.

* * *

**YOU COULD FEEL** his gaze on you as you danced. The inner-circle was, for the first time in eighty years, whole again and you had gone out to celebrate at Rita's. The alcohol in your veins was your undoing, and you knew if you were sober you would never be caught dead grinding against an equally drunk Mor. It was funny really, you could normally hold your liquor, but something about the eyes burning into the back of your neck made you quick to down the amber contents of your, and Rhys' glasses. 

Swaying, you giggled as you felt a hand come to rest upon your shoulder pulling you away from the blonde female. An unfamiliar male stood there, and though he wasn't all that handsome, you allowed him to place his hands on your hips. You weren't stupid, you knew what he wanted -- and you honestly weren't opposed -- as the person you really wanted to be with, both physically and emotionally had been unavailable for the past five centuries. 

Even as you danced, felt the male's hands start to drift, you couldn't help the instinctual desire your eyes felt to drift over to the one person you could never have. 

Azriel was the most beautiful male you had ever laid your eyes on, you had thought so ever since you'd joined Rhysands court, but even back then it was painfully obvious he would never give you the time of day. At first, it had was only physical attraction, an obvious sexual tension that you could ignore because you saw how he looked at her, your best friend. However, as the years passed, and decades concluded, your feelings didn't fade as you thought they would, oh no, they evolved. It started when you found Azriel on the roof of the house of wind one summer night. He had been staring at his hands, in a trance that only broke when you delicately set a hand on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything to you, simply sat there until the sun rose before slipping away. You didn't know why, but you began joining him there every night afterward, simply sitting at his side, and that became routine. You never spoke, but there wasn't really a need to, as the silence between you never felt heavy. After some years, he made an offhand comment to Cassian about how you were his best friend, and while you knew it was only a jab meant to wound Cassian's ego, your heart swelled and deflated at the same time.

That was when you knew you were screwed. You knew that the only way to move on would be to tell him, and you desperately wanted to -- especially after Mor confessed to you why she could never love Azriel the way he wanted -- but you knew you would be rejected, and while you would heal, you weren't sure you wanted to. It hurt you to love him, but you loved him all the same, so nothing changed. Even as seasons came and went, and your elderly mother passed, you took solace in the fact that Azriel's friendship was a constant you could depend on, his friendship, nothing more. 

It was as these thoughts flooded through your head that you began to feel repulsed at the feeling of the male's fingers creeping up the inside of the scant, black silk gown you wore, creeping closer and closer to your most intimate part as he pressed you into the wall. Reaching down and grasping his wrist, you forced his hand to retreat. 

"Look I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling it tonight," You mumble, placing a hand on his chest to create some space between the two of you. The male scoffed, grabbing your wrist and pulling you into his chest. 

"You know you want me," He cooed, a crooked grin spreading across his face. You shook your head, this time forcefully prying him off you and sending him stumbling back into the bar. You would have apologized, but this jerk clearly hadn't heard about consent. 

"You bitch," He snarled, and you were sure he would have lunged at you if he hadn't looked behind you. A look of pure terror crosses his face, and if you weren't certain who had been watching you before, you absolutely knew now. A small smirk spread across your face, and it was then that you knew you were going to enjoy this. 

Leaning forward, you took notice of the beads of sweat forming on his temple and the nervous bobbing of his Adam's apple as he attempted to swallow his anxiety. Stopping just short of his ear, you allowed your breath to brush it before speaking. 

"I would run if I were you, love," You whispered, and the small smirk spread into a full out grin as he bolted for the doors of the popular nightclub. Cackling at his fleeing form, you took notice to the Illyrian approaching you from the rear. 

"Did you see that, Az? He was terrified!" You snorted, turning to face your best friend. It wasn't all that uncommon for the inner circle to defend you from unsavory men, and you honestly felt a bit bad for him, as you were sending mixed signals, but that was no excuse for disregarding her lack of consent. Dismissing the thought, it was then you took note of the sour expression on Azriel's face. 

"Hey, you okay-" You were cut off when he grabbed your wrist and began -- gently, but firmly -- leading you outside. The cold night air felt nice on your heated skin, but you were too focused on the clearly irritated Illyrian to enjoy it. You attempted to free yourself from his grip, but what usually would have been a simple task seemed to be too difficult in your inebriated state. 

"Let go, Azriel! What's your problem, huh!" You hissed finally freeing yourself. You were by the Sidra now, and you were beginning to grow cold now. Azriel, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke, but not after shucking of the suit jacked that Mor had coerced him into wearing to celebrate Rhy's return. 

"He had his hands all over you," He muttered, causing you brows to rise. "Yes, and you stopped him from doing anything unsavory -- nothing happened -- so, why are you mad?" 

Azriel shook his head, murmuring something even your fae hearing couldn't pick up.

"Nobody should be touching you like that except..." He trailed off, and it was then that you noticed the soft blush spreading across his cheeks. You knew what he was getting at, but you wanted to hear him say it. 

"What did you say," You asked, attempting to keep the amusement at bay, as you knew he would never finish if he knew you were teasing him. Azriel seemed to pick up on it anyway, sending you a half-hearted glare, but he complied none the less. 

"Nobody should be touching you like that except me," He clarified, and it was then that you burst out into laughter, causing his heart to sink. He turned to leave in an attempt to save himself some embarrassment, but you grabbed his wrist before he could. 

"Sorry, Az. I'm not laughing at you I swear, I just -- never thought I'd see you jealous, of me of all people." Azriel's brows furrowed, causing your sorry attempt at stifling your laughter to fail. "I like you too," You giggled, but your expression fell quickly. "Wait, what about, Mor? You've been pining after her for years-" His lips crashed into yours, and you immediately quieted. It seemed like the moment had lasted only a few seconds, but it must have been longer, as when the kiss broke, you were both panting. 

"Mother," You gasp, and it was then that Azriel began laughing. Cauldron, you loved the sound, and it was then that you swore to make him laugh every single day because it was the most beautiful thing you'd ever heard. 

"I care about Mor, but I care about you more. You've been with me since the beginning-" This time you were the one who had to cut him off with a kiss. 

"As long as you're sure." Azriel nodded, and a grin spread across your face. "Lovely," You hum, quickly pressing a kiss to his lips, before darting off back towards Rita's. 

"Then let's dance."


End file.
